1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a current mode DC-DC conversion device; in particular, to a current mode DC-DC conversion device with fast transient response.
2. Description of Related Art
The DC-DC converter is for converting the DC input voltage into the DC output voltage. For the controlling of the DC-DC converter, the control method of both the boost converter and the buck converter can be distinguished into two modes including the voltage mode and the current mode. The principles of the voltage mode controlling mainly depend on detecting the changes of the output voltage and controlling the output voltage to an expected value according to the circuit feedback mechanics. The principles of the current mode controlling mainly depend on detecting the current changes of the inductors for accelerating the transient response time caused by the changes of the loads. Comparing with the voltage mode controlling, the current mode controlling has better load regulation and line regulation capabilities, and has faster transient response.